


Unintended Upload

by lemonchase



Series: Unexpected Conversations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Humor, Insults, Kageyama Tobio Being an Asshole, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Male Character, POV Oikawa Tooru, POV Third Person, Rated T for Mild Language, Slice of Life, YouTube, Youtube comments, kind of self-indulgent, takes place after Karasuno's practice match with Date Tech but before the spring tournament, talking about volleyball, volleyball advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonchase/pseuds/lemonchase
Summary: As soon as the video starts, Tooru wants to click away again. What’s a video of Tobio and that redheaded shrimp doing on youtube anyway? And why the hell does it have almost six thousand clicks?! Annoyed but also slightly intrigued, he turns the volume up.Takes place after Karasuno's practice match with Date Tech but before the spring tournament.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Unexpected Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194260
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

_I didn’t know you gave Kageyama volleyball advice. Maybe there’s some hope left for you.  
  
_ Tooru frowns down on his phone. What’s that supposed to mean? And since when does Iwa-chan send him _youtube videos_? He downright hates it when Tooru does it. Okay, maybe it’s the sheer number of videos, but that’s beside the point.  
  
Tooru shrugs and clicks on the link. He wonders what it’s gonna be about and what it will have to do with Tobio.  
  
As soon as the video starts, Tooru wants to click away again. What’s a video of Tobio and that redheaded shrimp doing on youtube anyway? And why the hell does it have almost _six thousand_ clicks?! Annoyed but also slightly intrigued, he turns the volume up.  
  
The first minute or two is pretty boring. It just shows Tobio and Hinata practicing their freak quick, over and over again. Tooru wonders why Iwa-chan wants him to see this.  
  
Bored, he scrolls down to the video description.  
  
 _SORRY! I didn’t intend to upload this, I only wanted to save it as a private video! I thought about deleting it, but Kageyama says it’s too late for that since people already downloaded it!  
\- Hinata Shouyou  
  
_Tooru raises his eyebrows. Interesting. So the clip probably contains something that makes the shrimp or Tobio look bad. Maybe both. _Probably_ both.  
  
Intrigued, Tooru leans back in his chair. He doesn’t have to wait long. The next time Tobio and Hinata stop to pick up the balls from the other side of the net, things start to get interesting.  
  
“So … what exactly happened in Tokyo?” the shrimp asks. Tooru can tell that he intends to sound casual, but he fails miserably at it.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Hinata rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, you know? I know something happened while you were away. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have had an existential crisis when we played against Date Tech.”  
  
“I didn’t have an _existential crisis_ , runt!”  
  
“Yeah? What would you call it, then?”  
  
Tobio narrows his eyes and gets that constipated look on his face. Tooru knows what that means. He’s thinking about something he doesn’t understand. He had the same look on his face when he asked Tooru for advice months ago.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. You already told me that you don’t care whether I act like a king or not.”  
  
 _What?_ Does the shrimp really not care about that? Tooru definitely wouldn’t stand for it.  
  
“You don’t _act_ like a king, you _are_ a king. There’s a difference. I only want to know what brought your true-self to the forefront again. Come on, you can tell me. I won’t laugh.”  
  
Tobio picks up another ball. He looks exasperated. “Nothing happened. I was just confused about something Miya-san said to me.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Miya Atsumu. He’s a setter.”  
  
Tooru narrows his eyes. _Miya Atsumu._ Isn’t that guy suppose to be the best high school setter in all of Japan? And Kageyama knows him?  
  
Tooru already suspected it, but now he’s absolutely sure. Tobio must have been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Just like Ushiwaka before him. How annoying.  
  
“And what did he say?”  
  
“He called me a goody-two-shoes. I’m not sure why, though.”  
  
 _What?!_ He must be joking. But then again, this is _Kageyama Tobio_. Tooru isn’t even sure he knows what a joke _is_. The shrimp reacts similarly. He starts laughing.  
  
“W-What?! Why would he - no, why would _anyone_ call you that?”  
  
“Shut up, dumbass! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”  
  
“Sorry, it’s just …” The shrimp takes a deep breath and quite obviously tries to suppress a grin. “I can think of about a hundred words that suit you better than _goody-two-shoes_. What was he even trying to say?”  
  
“Weren’t you listening? I already said I’m not sure. But I think he was criticizing my sets.”  
  
“Your sets?” the shrimp asks and cocks his head to the side. Tooru thinks he knows where this is going. He’s not sure what to think of it.  
  
“Yeah, I think he wanted to say that I give my spikers the sets they _want_ and not the ones they _need_. Which is really confusing …”  
  
The shrimp frowns and tilts his head back to get a better look at Tobio’s face. “Why is that confusing? I think it makes a lot of sense. Let’s take Tsukishima, for example. He never would have jumped higher on his own account. I think he didn’t even realize he could hit higher balls until you more or less forced him to. So this Miya Atsumu person might be on to something. I don’t really get what’s confusing you so much.”  
  
Tobio gets that constipated look again. Ah. He’s trying to _think_ again. Not a good idea.  
  
“It’s not confusing in and of itself. It just conflicts with something Oikawa-san said to me.”  
  
What? What is he talking about?  
  
“Hm? The great king gave you advice? When? Back when you were his kohai?”  
  
“What? No, Oikawa-san refused to teach me anything in Junior High. He couldn’t stand me, I think.”  
  
“Really? So you were rivals even back then? Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, you _did_ say that the great king has a worse personality than Tsukishima at the beginning of the school year.”  
  
Tooru grinds his teeth. It’s one thing for Tobio to _think_ something like that. He can tolerate that. But for the shrimp to talk about it nonchalantly for everyone who comes across this video to hear …  
  
 _Great. If Makki and Mattsun see this, they will definitely make fun of me. Why did Tobio have to compare me to that stupidly tall middle blocker, anyway? He’s annoying, he doesn’t even seem to take volleyball seriously half the time, and he_ obviously _has a much worse personality than me! Tobio-chan doesn’t know what he’s talking about!_  
  
“Anyway, I don’t care how many rivals you have,” the shrimp continues. “Just remember, that _I_ will be the one who will beat you eventually.”  
  
“As long as you keep receiving with your face, I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”  
  
“Hey! I’m working on it, okay? I will become the best ball boy ever! You’ll see!” What? Ball boy? What the heck is he talking about? “So when did the great king give you this mysterious advice?”  
  
“Shortly after our first training camp in Tokyo.”  
  
Hinata raises his eyebrows. He looks surprised. “What, you mean after our fight?”  
  
“Yes. We kinda bumped into each other, and I basically asked him whether I should let you hit the ball with open eyes.”  
  
“What did he say? And why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
  
“We weren’t really talking at the time, remember?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Right. So what did the great king say? Wait, lemme guess. He said my technique is too bad to change the freak quick. And because you wanted to spite him, you worked twice as hard to make it work.”  
  
“No, dumbass! He said the exact opposite.”  
  
“Wait, he said my technique is good?” Hinata looks half-surprised, half-confused. Tooru snorts. The shrimp should know better than to think Tooru would say something so outrageously dumb.  
  
“What - how - of course not, dumbass! Oikawa-san is not _stupid_ , you runt! He told me to listen to you and that I’ll have to change how I set the ball to you. That I would revert back to being a tyrannical king if I didn’t even try to adapt to you. He said it should be possible _despite_ your terrible technique!”  
  
“H-Hey! You said he said the opposite! What was I supposed to think, huh?” The shrimp takes a deep breath, probably to calm down or something. “Anyway … how does that conflict with what Miya Atsumu said? I still don’t see what’s so confusing.”  
  
“Well … if you sum it up, Oikawa-san said to give spikers the balls they _want_ while Miya-san thinks you should challenge your spikers or something. As I said, I’m still not sure what _exactly_ he meant. _Of course,_ that’s confusing. How am I supposed to know who is right?”  
  
Hinata just stares blankly back at him, like he doesn’t understand the questions. Tobio snorts exasperatedly.  
  
“Okay, let’s say the little giant and … I don’t know … Hoshiumi-san would give you contradictory advice. You wouldn’t know who to listen to either, right?”  
  
“Depends. Who is this Hoshiumi person again?”  
  
“That small wing spiker I met at Youth camp. You know, the one with the _dun_ jump.”  
  
What the hell is a _dun_ jump? Is that some kind of code word only the likes of Kageyama Tobio can understand?  
  
“Oh. That guy,” Hinata mumbles and stops to think for a minute. “Well, I don’t really know much about either of them, so I would just listen to what they have to say and try both, I guess. See what works best for me.”  
  
Tobio’s frown deepens, and Tooru rolls his eyes. He’s not one bit surprised that Tobio is confused over something so simple. After a couple of seconds, Hinata opens his mouth again.  
  
“And don’t think I didn’t notice you chose two of the smallest spikers you know for your stupid example.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with taking advice from people with similar body type, dumbass!”  
  
“Yeah, but you make it sound like advice from people like Bokuto-san or Ushijima-san would be useless for me because I’m so much smaller than them. Which it _isn’t,_ by the way.”  
  
Tobio glares down at the shrimp, but his expression soon turns into one of confusion. “Wait. Are you telling me those two gave you volleyball advice?”  
  
The shrimp rolls his eyes. “Well, yeah. Even _you_ must have noticed Bokuto-san calls me his number one disciple.”  
  
What the heck. How the hell did Hinata garner that nickname from one of the top five hitters in all of Japan? How do they even _know_ each other?  
  
“What about Ushijima-san? I kinda had the impression he doesn’t really like you.”  
  
“Well … you might be right. Honestly, it’s hard to tell. He _did_ answer me, though, when I asked him what goes through his head when he’s receiving.”  
  
“You … asked Ushijima-san about receiving?”  
  
“Don’t be so surprised. I know how important receiving is and I … well, I could be better at it.” The shrimp puts the last ball away and turns around. “We should probably clean up now. We already stayed much longer than we should have.”  
  
Tobio grimaces but doesn’t object. “Your stupid camera is still on.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
Seconds later, the video ends.  
  
  
  
Tooru is not sure what to make of all this. He would love to say he doesn’t care what Tobio has to say and how he develops as a volleyball player, but that would be a lie. He _does_ care, if only because they will probably have to play against each other again once Tobio graduates high school. Tooru plans to play professionally, and Tobio most certainly will too. They won’t be able to avoid each other forever. And, if Tooru is honest with himself, part of him doesn’t mind at all. Part of him _can’t_ _wait_ to play against Kageyama Tobio again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not gonna shut up, are you?" Tobio asks, already knowing the answer. Of course, he won't. Hinata is an idiot, after all.

"Huh?" Hinata asks, not bothering to look up from his phone. "I'm not even saying anything."

"You don't have to say anything to make noises."

As if to prove his point, Hinata shouts excitedly, and Tobio rolls his eyes. That's _exactly_ what he meant.

Hinata has been looking at his phone non-stop since practice ended. Usually, Tobio wouldn't be bothered by that, but Hinata has been making a lot of annoying noises, ranging from excited to offended, and it's starting to get on his nerves. The road where their paths separate isn't that far off anymore, but he still wants Hinata to shut up.

"What are you even reading?"

Hinata glances over at him, only to immediately focus on his phone again. "Uh ... nothing?"

"Don't tell me you're still reading those youtube comments."

Tobio knows that he hit the nail on the head when Hinata flinches. He rolls his eyes. "Why do you even care about what strangers have to say about you? It's completely irrelevant."

"Well, it's not just strangers who comment, you know? Hold on..." Hinata scrolls down, probably looking for a specific comment. "Here. I think this user, Voll3yb4ll_95, is Johzenji's captain. You know, the one with the undercut? Here. Read this."

Hinata shoves his phone into his face, and Tobio reads what's on the screen.

 **ServiceAceNo23** : _Wow, that attack is really something else. It's so fast I doubt it can be stopped with a read block. I'd love to watch one of their games to see how opponents deal with that. Maybe with commit blocking?_

 **Voll3yb4ll_95** : _Commit blocking wouldn't work. Mini-Spiderman can pinpoint where he wants the ball to go, even in midair. I'm speaking from experience._

 **ServiceAceNo23** : _What? Is that even possible? I mean, the ball is coming incredibly fast. Doesn't he have to focus all of his attention on just hitting the ball?_

 **Voll3yb4ll_95** : _You'd think that, right? But he somehow manages it. When we played against his team, we stopped blocking him entirely. His spikes aren't very powerful, so it should have been easy to receive them, but it really wasn't. He aimed straight at the weak points in our defense._

Tobio would have to scroll down to read the rest of the conversation, and he doesn't care enough to do that.

"Well?" Hinata asks, excitedly. "Do you think I'm right? That Voll3yb4ll_95 is Johzenji's captain?"

"Maybe," Tobio says reluctantly. The words indeed sound like they could come from someone who has played against them before, and the last comment hints towards Johzenji. "But why do you think it's Johzenji's _captain_? Anyone from Johzenji could have written that."

"Because of the nickname, of course! Didn't you hear Johzenji's captain calling me _Mini-Spiderman_ during the game?"

"No. I have better things to do during a match than listen to how other players call you, dumbass!"

"Hey! You're just jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of such a stupid nickname?"

"Because you can't stand your own nickname? Which I still don't understand, by the way. _King of the court_ sounds way cooler than _greatest decoy_!"

Tobio doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just huffs and averts his eyes.

Hinata sighs and puts his phone away. "Anyway, even if no one I know comments on the video, I still don't see why I shouldn't read what people have to say about our attack."

Tobio snorts. "You just want to read comments complimenting your jumping height and speed."

"N-No, I don't!" He retorts, but Tobio is pretty sure that Hinata doesn't even believe that himself. "And even if that were the case, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe not. But it _does_ make you kind of petty."

"Shut up. I'm hardly the pettiest volleyball player you know."

"Really," Tobio says flatly.

"Yeah! The great king, for example, is much pettier! And from what you've told me, that wing spiker with the _dun_ jump is pretty petty as well. You said he was very frustrated that you weren't surprised by how good he is."

Tobio frowns. "Well, if you're really good at playing volleyball, you're allowed to be a bit petty."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not good at playing volleyball?!"

He bickers with Hinata for a while, until they have almost reached the place where their paths separate. Then he feels his phone vibrating and blinks. Someone is calling him. That doesn't happen very often, partly because not a lot of people have his number.

"Shut up, dumbass," Tobio interrupts Hinata's rant and pulls his phone out. "Someone's calling me."

Tobio frowns when he sees the words _"unknown number"_ on the screen. It can't be his mother or father, then. After giving Hinata a warning look, he takes the call.

"Hello?"

"Tobio-chan! How's it going?"

Tobio's eyes widen, and he automatically stops walking. "Oikawa-san?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees that Hinata stops walking as well.

"Should I feel flattered that you immediately recognize my voice?" Oikawa asks teasingly.

"How did you get my number?"

"Kindaichi still had it. Isn't that cute?"

Tobio narrows his eyes. "What do you want, Oikawa-san?"

He hears Oikawa sighing through the phone. "Do I need a reason to call my dearest kohai?"

"Yes," Tobio says bluntly. Oikawa has never called him before, and Tobio definitely isn't his _dearest kohai_. Oikawa is just trying to mess with him.

"Fine, I do have a reason to call you," Oikawa admits. "I saw your cute little youtube video."

Tobio freezes. It's not totally surprising that Oikawa saw it, of course. Apparently, the video was shared heavily among high school volleyball players all over Japan. At least that's what Hinata told him. It's the main reason it got so many clicks.

Still, Tobio didn't expect Oikawa to call him even if he _did_ stumble upon the video.

"Okay?" Tobio says, cautiously.

Oikawa laughs. "Relax, I didn't call to complain about the comment you made about my _terrible personality_."

Tobio frowns. "I didn't say that. That was Hinata."

Hinata takes a step forward. "What did I say? What are you two talking about? Why is the great king calling you?"

"Shut up, dumbass, can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Hey!" Oikawa complains, sounding offended. "Who are you calling a dumbass? Oh. Wait. You're talking to the shrimp, right?" There is a small pause, then Oikawa adds, "Can you put me on speaker? There is actually something I want to ask him as well."

Tobio blinks. "Why did you get _my_ number instead of his, then?"

"Just do what I say, Tobio-chan."

Tobio hesitates for a second, then he rolls his eyes and presses a button on his phone. "Done."

"Good," Oikawa says, and his voice is now loud enough for Hinata and Tobio to hear at the same time. "Now, shrimpy, there is something I've been wondering about since I saw that video of you and Tobio-chan on youtube."

Hinata's eyes widen, and he gives Tobio an accusatory look, his lips forming the words: _why did you do that?_

"O-okay?" Hinata says, sounding hesitant. "What do you want to ask me, great ki-, er, I mean, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa laughs, and it actually sounds genuine for once and not like he's faking it. "I don't mind the nickname. It sounds like a compliment coming from you. You don't seem to have a problem with kings in general, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks and looks cautiously down at the phone in Tobio's hand.

"I was wondering why Tobio-chan said that you don't care whether he acts like a king or not," Oikawa explains. "Now, I found that very interesting. Most people don't like getting yelled at and despise being treated like servants."

Tobio glares down at the phone. He hates thinking about Junior High. Why does Oikawa have to bring it up?

"Huh?" Hinata says, and Tobio raises his head. Hinata looks confused. "I thought it's pretty obvious what I meant by that."

"Enlighten me."

"Well, I don't really care whether Kageyama is being rude or screaming at me. As long as he doesn't flat out refuse to set to me, I don't see a problem."

"So, you wouldn't have complained if you had been attending Kitagawa Daiichi with him?" Oikawa asks. He sounds skeptical, and Tobio can understand that. He was wondering the same thing when Hinata said that during the practice match with Date Tech.

"Well, of course, I would have complained, mostly because Kageyama would have refused to set to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, Kageyama only sets to those that are necessary for winning and I ... well, I wasn't good at volleyball in Junior High. If our captain hadn't forced us to work together, Kageyama might have never set to me."

Oikawa snorts. "Sounds pretty tyrannical to me."

"It was," Hinata agrees, and Tobio looks at him angrily. "But Kageyama is over that now. As long as he doesn't refuse to set to me again, I can deal with pretty much anything."

"Interesting," Oikawa mutters. "You really only care about getting the ball somehow, do you?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Hinata responses, looking confused. "And Kageyama is pretty accommodating most of the time, so it's not like I can't stand playing with him or anything."

Tobio clears his throat. Somehow, his conversation is making him feel uncomfortable.

"Oikawa-san, why did you call?" Tobio interrupts. "You couldn't have known that Hinata would be with me."

"Well, no, but I thought it'd be pretty likely," Oikawa says, sounding distracted. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you misinterpreted my advice, Tobio-chan."

Tobio blinks. "Huh?"

"Eloquent as always," Oikawa drawls, and Tobio can almost picture him rolling his eyes. But when Oikawa speaks up again, his voice sounds pretty straightforward. "There is nothing wrong with challenging your spikers, you know. I do that regularly. Did you notice that Kindaichi jumps higher than in Junior High? That's no coincidence. I knew it could be improved and refused to settle for less. The key is to remain _respectful._ Most _normal_ spikers don't like to get yelled at, you know, even though your shrimp doesn't seem to mind."

"Hey!"

"Uh, that wasn't an insult, shrimpy."

Tobio frowns. Oikawa's words make sense and are much more in line with what Miya said. But... "Why didn't you tell me that months ago?"

Oikawa huffs. "Because you were asking me a specific question regarding the shrimp and not general setting advice. Besides, there is a fine line between challenging your spikers and being a tyrannical king. I'm still not sure whether you'll be able to walk that line. Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Oikawa-san, wait!" Tobio yells without thinking.

There is a short pause, then Oikawa says, "Yes? What do you want? I'm busy."

"I - Did you call me just to give me advice?" Tobio asks, confused. Oikawa never bothered to help him improve in Junior High, and the one time he did answer Tobio's question this school year, Tobio had to beg him to do so. Tobio just doesn't get it.

"I didn't call you to give you advice. I called you to explain that you misunderstood me. I don't want you going around telling everyone that I gave you stupider advice than Miya Atsumu. Especially if you decide to put that on the internet."

"That was Hinata, not me."

"I know, Tobio-chan. I read the video description. Anyway, I have to hang up now."

And before Tobio can say goodbye, Oikawa ends the call. Tobio frowns down on his phone. He's feeling kind of numb.

Did Hinata's stupid mistake of putting that video on youtube seriously lead to Oikawa giving him volleyball advice, something he wanted since Junior High?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, for now. I might add chapters in the future if inspiration strikes, but I don't have anything planned right now. That's why I marked it as finished.  
> Edit: I have decided to turn this into a series. I'm not sure when I'll post the next installment yet, though.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I'm not a native speaker. Feel free to correct mistakes of any kind in the comments.


End file.
